Lacie Levaincois/History
When ''she was younger Lacie always, from the tower watched her brother, Jade play with there other siblings Diamond, Ruby, and Jett. Feeling jealous that no one liked to go by her because of her personallity and her eyes. ''The King and Queen Levaincois found a guy named Alejandro that looked exactly like Lacie exept with brown hair and bright purple eyes. Making him wear contacts that made his eyes look like her very own. Lacie admired him because he was something she was never so what her parents said. They adopted him because if they need him to make an appearance for Lacie they use him. Alejandro was to stuck up to even take a single look at Lacie. Calling her 'Good for nothing,' when he was six. Which put her is a deep depretion and feeling more lonely, she locked herself in her room and only her borther, Jade could get her out. Jade soon punched Alejandro in the face for saying those cruel things to her. ''After ''the two twins turned nine, Jett was killed by someone poisoning his drink. Which devistated Jade. It hurt him worse then anyone else on the family. Becoming withdrawn, until Lacie cheered him up. Those two enjoyed spending time with each other, but there parants didn't approve time of her eye color and her mood swings. ''Soon ''becoming lonely herself, Lacie escaped from the mansion and often spends her time with others whom seem lonely (much like herself). When she runs off and offers a homeless Oswald her company when she was ten. Whom never seen again. ''Later ''when she ran away from the castle, at the age of eleven. Lacie met another homeless boy her same age. Levi never was frightened of Lacie. He seemed to enjoy her personality, saying its lovely to met such a girl who can be herself. Not knowing who she was. He was always seen playing with her hair, saying it looks like snow. He also loves her eyes. ''Her ''brother, Jade went to find where she went. Finding her with what he liked to call someone 'beneath commoner'. Who later, Levi found out who she was. Appoligising and thanking her for her kindness. Who she gave him one of her earrings her was wearing, telling him that next time come looking for her. Leaving after hugging him. ''Later ''she moved to Haruhi's middle school. Going by her 'fake' name Jewel and wears a brown colored wig because she didn't want everyone to treat her so kindly. Wanting to make friends on her own, not just for her wealth. Ater a couple mounths she struggled with her math, Haruhi noticed this and offered her help. As expected, Lacie accepted. Later becoming good friends. Near the middle of middle school, she finally told Haruhi that her real name is Lacie Levaincois and that she was soon to be crowned princess at the age of eighteen. Haruhi took it by superise because she didn't act like a princess, but Lacie took off her wig and showed her the Levaincois crest. She believed Lacie and kept her seceret.